A Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) package typically includes a MEMS sensor die, sometimes called a MEMS electronic component. As the MEMS sensor die receives external stimulus such as sound waves or pneumatic pressure, the variations in the stimulus signals are converted to electrical signals.
The MEMS sensor die is typically covered with a lid to protect the MEMS sensor die. To allow the MEMS sensor die to receive external stimulus, a port is formed in the lid to provide access to the ambient environment. However, the MEMS sensor die can get contaminated by airborne particulates passing through the port thus damaging or destroying the MEMS sensor die.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.